The Druid's Love
by Woe the Wolf
Summary: Blythe A'ezar was a wholesome, noble white elf, until her tribe was wiped and she was made to live among the much more savage wildern elves. At first, everything hurts, but she finds comfort in a female druid such as herself. Then she finds a little more.


_hi, this is the background story of my character Blythe, and my wife's Rayin. Sorry it's a little iffy in writing I got it done within an hour or two. Plus, it was originally just written towards my lady, but I edited it a little for you all. Thanks._

 _-Woe. )))_

Blythe was young. She was an aspiring druid with a wealthy family. Nobility amongst her tribe.

A large clan of white elves, intelligent and wise in all ways lived upon The Star Peaks. A white mountain, flat at the summit, placed amongst a forest ruled by three clans. A pack of wildern elves in the trees below, her people, the white elves, upon the mountains, and an evil race of drow on the outskirts of Hell's Gate, blighted lands.

Her home was peaceful, you see, it was a place for mystics and magics and creatures much more intelligent than any man or woman to rest, relax, or live. The mountaintop she lived upon stretched above the trees, but no more than such. It was white and ragged along the sides but smooth snow and grass upon the top. It was given the exotic name of Star Peaks as the sky twinkles brilliantly above it.

Blythe A'ezar was one of the white elves who lived and cared for the mountain. She lived with her mother and father and many siblings. Her father was the leader of her clan, her mother his second. She was not the eldest of her siblings but named to be the next ruler just for her performance overall.

Blythe was young and already set to rule.

She couldn't have been no more than 16 in human years when, in the middle of a peaceful celebration, The Dancing of the Lights, a time where the Unicorns of the river below visited to mate under the lights of northern skies, when her people came down to dance and frolic among the steeds of magic and were attacked.

Many creatures of the dark envied the beauty of the light creatures.

But none more than the chimera hates the unicorn.

And none more than the orcs to the elven folk.

And that night, that fateful night, was the worst.

A pack of chimera, lead by an unknown command of orcin raiders, swooped in from above, and surrounded from below and slaughtered all they could.

The fair folk of white rescued as many of the unicorn as they could, defended them so they could escape, and thus were stuck to face the wrath of the chimera and the orc.

Many were slaughtered.

Too many.

There was no way to explain the horrific scenes that Blythe had encountered that night.

The horrible things that her people had encountered.

And there was no way to explain how the elves had escaped.

It was by slight chance that the remaining survivors fled.

It was cowardice.

With most of her kind dead, there was just enough, or well, just the amount right for a transportation from an elder wizard. He swiped his hands to the sky and in a flash of white, the living seven vanished.

Blythe only survived because of her father's sacrifice.

Only because of him she was alive.

So thus her people escaped.

Well a portion did at least,

Seven of at least a couple hundred were casted into the forest.

The elder wizard, two young elven boys, younger than Blythe, Blythe's eldest sister Laüne, an aggressive and competitive fighter, a young elf ranger, and a wounded druid, who just lost his left eye and his entire family.

And Blythe.

The elder hurried the last of the survivors towards a nearby clan, well. The nearest clan.

The tribe Dalarüne, of the wildern folk.

Elven people more in tune with nature's beasts than with nature's magic as her people were.

It took the night to arrive to the tribe, and they were stopped by the scouting patrol and questioned.

Blythe watched as the one eyed man dropped in exhaustion and caught him, leaping from her position behind the elder. The scouts gave shared glances to one another and decisively helped them all towards their home.

In, they were swept, through a barrier of vines that cascaded open to the rangers and into a cavern upon the side of a cliff covered with forests of it's own. The inside was a forest itself, elves of dark hair and tan skin romped around in the grass and flowers below and upon the walls encircling the cavern grew trees of pompous lives and supporting homes. Light flickered from a giant hole from the upmost part of the back wall. Everyone froze to watch as the beaten elves were strutted along a path towards a white birch at the back of the cavern, obviously a building of importance. Blythe hesitated behind the group, fear entranced in her eyes as she watched these.. _Strangers_ watch her party in pity and fear.

One of the scouts told her and the two uninjured boys to go to the nearby inn-like building in a dark oak to the Eastern wall. They would be given shelter and food. And the scouts carried the most injured of the group towards the white tree once more.

Blythe held the only two uninjured white elves by the back of their tunics and gently lead them away. It was the twin boys.

They wouldn't stop crying and it made Blythe just as worried.

The fair girl sulked behind the young boys towards the inn, passing by a gather of hutches on the ground. One stole her attention. Bigger than the others and close to the path she walked on. She couldn't help but grow curious, she sent the boys to go to the inn and returned to investigate.

What were these people like?

She peered around the buildings slinked inside one, the hutch was opened on two sides for easy passage through, and as she fingered open a nearby scroll, she was grabbed by the hood of her bloodied robe and pulled into a nearby alley-like space between the homes.

A hand silently slapped against her lips and she was stared eye-to-eye by another white elf. One whose eyes shone like the silver moon and whose hair was closer to the white honey of a snowen leopard than that of her own of pure white. The girl looked a little rough, and her hands were calloused from hard for work. She wore brown hide armor patched with colors of the woods. She pressed Blythe against the hutch's wall and leaned against her, and Blythe tensed up in fear.

A small batch of roguish elves marched by the small alcove they hid in, and once they were gone the girl dropped her grip and stepped back.

"You shouldn't be lurking where you're not permitted."

Blythe's face burst into cherry as she grew frantically embarrassed.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Blythe retorted, "You're younger than me, I can see it upon your teeth!" Her voice rose, her chin following suit and she stood tall as she could.

The girl before her chuckled and put a hand on her hip.

"M'name is Rayin, white elf." She was snark and confident.

Leaving Blythe utterly shocked.

"You're no whiter than I." She spat back, flipping her long tangled braid of snow over her shoulder and sneering at the younger girl.

"I'm no white elf. I'm wildern, I assure you my blood runs green as the woods." Rayin snickered and watched Blythe's hand sweep back hair with a deadly precision.

White elves carried blood of a clearish to a mercury silver while Wilderns had the blood of sage and Drow's blood ran blackish blue as the night's sky or a spider's hinds.

Blythe snickered at the girl and shook her head, looking away sharply.

"I'm of a royal bloodline and have no reason to be near you."

Blythe was never this embarrassed, enough to snark at anyone. Everyone knew the leader of the tribe was no more important than those of the common folk. He just enforced the rules and plans given by the stars through the elders.

But sometimes Blythe rubbed that into no-gooders faces.

She was young and naive what could she say?

Rayin's laugh twinkled out, pompous and sing-songed like a bird, catching Blythe off guard.

"Are you joking?" The girl sneered and stepped past Blythe, glaring over her shoulder at the druid before saying,

"I'm next in line for command." And trotting around the corner.

Blythe stood dumbfounded and didn't move for several minutes.

This stranger set an odd feeling in her gut.

And really peaked her exaggeration.

Blythe nearly forgotten that only a day prior her family and friends were torn to pieces.

Many weeks passed and the white elves resided in the inn.

They integrated almost instantly upon their arrival and were treated no different than any of the other elves.

They were told by the leader, Alsmutä, a wise yet young male with hair of grizzly brown and eyes shining emerald, to uptake into the community. As if it were their own.

The elder wizard helped with the library nearby, the motherly ranger helped with animal husbandry, the twins frolicked amongst the others and went to their classes schools as normal.

The one eyed man helped with the scouts, and Laüne helped with the hunters.

P.S. Laüne took it upon herself to never communicate with her sister again.

Blythe undertook the young couple who owned the inn.

She was good at what she did for the six weeks she stayed.

She cleaned, organized, cooked and weighted tables.

She was good at what she did, because she worked hard.

She constantly had Rayin on her mind.

She couldn't get her scent or her eyes or her laugh out of her mind.

She smelled like..

She smelled like crisp summer leaves tinted with rain.

Her laugh like songbirds singing.

Her eyes as white as ice.

Rayin was always on her mind.

Blythe cleaned furiously, organized feverishly, cooked brilliantly and weighted with extra friendly trying to distract herself from the arrogant girl she encountered for less than a minute. But it almost got worse as time went on.

One day. On the seventh day of the sixth week, Blythe was in the back cooking up in the middle of the day, when the elves were busy doing things elsewhere and the inn was not busy. The lovely couple who owned the place had gone out to get some free time and left Blythe in charge.

In the back of the kitchen, cooking a meal for her only customer, the vines draping across the open doorway fluttered as a group of elves strolled in, dragging with them muddy footprints and rowdy laughter.

Blythe clenched her fists, paling the knuckles.

They meant well, she knew.

But she had just washed the wooden floors pristine.

The group that walked in was a hearty half-dozen of scouts. They settled at a table close to the door and began to converse heartily at once, well, they didn't stop in the first place.

Blythe left the stew to simmer and stepped over to take their orders.

"What can I serve you today?" She chirped happily, even though she was overly stressing, and she kept her eyes to the tracks brought in, not even eyeing the elven men below her.

A familiar voice piped up.

"Give us your finest wine, beautiful."

Blythe's teal eyes swept back to the scouts.

Brown hair on five.

And white on one.

 _Rayin._

The white wildern smirked at her and stood, walking past the table and towards Blythe, causing her to stumble a little just from pure emotion.

Rayin spoke again.

"Take me to the bar." She spoke with nonchalance, leaning her hip against a comrade's chair and eyeing the inn; appearing bored.

Blythe stuttered and stumbled before catching herself with a puff of her cheeks and marched to the bar, walking around the end and stepping up on the other side. Rayin leaned against her side of the bar, setting herself on a stool and she began to twiddle a platinum upon her fingers. "We want your finest mead and the fruit of your loom." Rayin seemed to eye the girl's bosom upon saying such and attracted pink upon Blythe's cheeks.

"C-c-coming right up." And she spun with a flutter of her jade robes and fled into the kitchen.

Her stew was boiling over and she took it off the fire and set it to the side to deliver to- she looked over her shoulder to see the old man who originally ordered the stew had left.

With a curse under her breath she sighed and set the stew to the side to find something to do with it later.

Blythe swept herself away to branches that flooded in through an opening in the wall, limbs that each carried fruit of many statures and she took her pick of the sweetest ones.

Singing softly to herself, distracting her mind.. For the most part.. Of the female at the bar, she gathered these fruits and chopped them all up and laid them organized upon six plates. She swirled honey and a milken waxy substance atop each one. It was the nectar of a beautiful flower as red as one of the burning suns. As there were two in their realm.

The plates each were organized into three circles of fruits, with artistic laid swirls of honey and nectar.

She then began to pour some crisp mead into mugs and balanced the six plates on one arm, carried it over to the bar and with a flick of her wrist they all settled in front of the elf, who was absent-minded and staring into space. Rayin jerked slightly as six platters slid before her and she glared up at the girl with an almost curious, or maybe even surprised expression. She smirked and stood, taking two plates at a time to her comrades.. But left one at the bar.

Meanwhile; Blythe stood at the bar and furiously rubbed the inside of a glass with a rag, smiling softly as to appeal her customers.

Rayin returned and settled in her stool and stared at her plate with a calculating smile.

"You try it." She said finally, and looked up at the white elf.

Blythe choked on her own air for a brief moment before shrilly yipping out, "what?!"

"Try some." Rayin gently pushed the platter towards the druid and smiled mockingly.

"I'm not hungry." Blythe jerked her chin away, saying with stubborn ease.

"Then I'm not going to eat it."

"What?! You paid for it!"

Rayin chuckled softly.

"Nah, they did. I'm just here with them, but I won't eat any of this until you try it." She smirked knowingly at the white elf.

Blythe pouted and glared into the girl's eyes for several moments before darting out lithe fingers and pinching up a slice of pink fruit, dabbing it in honey and nectar, and tossing it between her pearl teeth and chewing feverishly.

The nectar was bitter sweet and the honey was softly sweet, and both accentuated the mildly sour fruit.

Her tastebuds sang and danced to the enticing flavor.

She swallowed quick, and burst out a, "There! Now eat!" And watched the girl shrug, laughing, and dig into the finger food.

Blythe watched her from the corner of her eye and noticed that Rayin was constantly staring into space while she ate, or she would intensely stare at a grain on the bar or at the food before her.

It struck Blythe dumbly.

She seemed distant.

It was alluring to the white woman.

Apparently Blythe had been distantly staring at Rayin as the girl cleared her throat and deeply whispered, "Lose something over here?" And raised a brow at the girl.

Blythe felt a blush cross her cheeks and she puffed them up, spun around, and fled to the kitchen to refine the last of her dignity.

She spent at least an hour in the back, cleaning and caring and organizing before she revealed herself back to the counter.

It was empty, the plates clean and no elf to be seen.

And suddenly.. Blythe grew sad and felt a deep sense of,

Loss.

"Hey!" Called out a voice from the end of the bar, where it angled and connected to the wall.

"By Ehlonna above, how do you expect any business keeping your customers waiting like this? Bring me mead, girl! Godspeed!" Blythe swung her head to see Rayin leaning against the wall in a stool, her boots propped up against another stool, she looked distant and slightly frustrated. A smile crept from ear to pointed ear across Blythe's pale face and she nodded, even though Rayin wasn't looking at her, but instead out a window, and rushed off to the kitchen, pouring a thick thing of honey mead and adding a dash of milken nectar extract into the mix. She rushed out and left the pitcher next to Rayin and a new mug, stealing the used one to run back into the confines of her cookery.

The day went on like this. Rayin would clean and organize as she did every day and bring new mead to the girl by the hour as she sat back and stared in thought.

Sometimes they spoke.

But not often.

And just the company itself was nice.

A few elves walked in and made orders and left.

But Rayin stayed.

She stayed throughout the day and throughout the night.

The couple would not return for another day as they were taking some kind of a break and so Blythe was left in charge of the business that night.

She was stressing at rushing so many orders and so much cooking and suddenly it seemed a weight was lifted off her shoulders when she tripped up and almost dropped an entire platter covered with food, but it was caught by Rayin. Who then proceeded to pass out the food nonchalantly.

And so the rest of the night Rayin, without a word, helped Blythe with the busying people.

And morning light twinkled in, and thus the people were exiting and the inn was left empty.

All but Blythe remained.

And Rayin sat against the wall. Her boots propped up, some honey mead in one hand and her thoughts elsewhere in the world.

And it was quiet once-more.

Blythe cleaned again, sweeping the floors when Rayin finally broke the silence.

"What happened?" She said. Her voice not intentionally loud but amongst the silence it seemed that way.

Blythe looked up from her broom to the girl, still looking out the window, and cocked her head.

"What do you ask, now?"

Rayin cleared her throat and swept her icy gaze to match Blythe's tealen one.

"When you were attacked. What happened that night?"

Blythe froze.

She didn't talk or really think about it that often.

Nay, did anyone ask her about it.

Nay, did anyone ask anyone about it.

Blythe begrudgingly walked over and settled across from the girl, she sat on the bar, her back turned from the other, and stared at her slippers in thought for several moments.

Rayin just watched her in silence.

"It was lovely." Blythe started, her voice croaking slightly. She cleared it to continue with a renewed crisp tone.

"The night, I mean. The horned horses danced amongst us and paired with one another as we chose mates of our own.

I was.. I am young so I had the time to pick my mate another time if I wished, so I just decided to enjoy the night. The unicorn courted one another in magic and dance and my people sang and danced with them.

It was.. So lovely."

Her chin went up, and Rayin propped her elbows on her knees to listen intently.

"But suddenly.. It all ended.

A burst of fire erupted in the middle of our celebration. Then from the skies they fell upon my people, the great chimeras.

With three heads, of lion, of dragon, and of ram. And with a tail of great serpents, they fell, nay, they /seized/ upon us. Orc riders upon their backs and orc warriors from the tree lines surrounded my family, my friends... My home. They tore furiously to decimate the unicorns, but my tribesmen shielded them as they each teleported to safety. This angered the chimera and the orcs and thus, the unleashed their fury on my brethren."

Blythe gulped, and realized she was crying heavily. She lowered her jaw to her chest and continued.

"We were slaughtered. One by one. Several hundred shriveled into a dozen. And even that was cut in half.

One of us stopped and cast upon the last of us a portal away. And we fled.

Like cowards!

Like _cowards_ we fled!" She spat out, grinding her nails into the wood.

"We left out people and our homes behind and ran away!" Her voice was beginning to rise exponentially and she opened her mouth to continue before a hand settled on her cheek.

Rayin had swept herself over the counter and stood between Blythe's legs, looking up at the girl on the counter, she didn't look pitiful like everyone else did.

She just looked worried.

Maybe even emphatic.

And she brushed her thumb under Blythe's eye, wiping away her tears, and took her other hand to behind Blythe's neck, and slowly she pulled her close.

And rested her upon her neck.

Blythe froze for several moments before she wrapped both her arms around the girl and sobbed relentlessly into her tunic.

She had been warring away this depression for many a week.

And now she was venting it all to this.. This.. Stranger.

She felt ridiculous but yet,

Felt no regret.

She actually felt relieved.

The morning went on and Blythe grew weary. So she excused herself with nary any other words and set up a closed sign and went up the spiraling stairs to sleep.

She expected the girl to leave.

But apparently, with a few hours later of rest, and her return downstairs, she was wrong.

Rayin was propped up against the wall.

Her boots on a stool.

An empty mug resting on the end of her fingers.

And she was passed out.

Blythe felt her face grow fuzzy, and let out a rasp breath of exasperation.

What was with this girl? Why wasn't she going home?

Blythe took initiative and walked over, from the inside of the bar, and slammed a mug against the counter.

The girl awoke, slipping out of her stool and to the ground before leaping instantly back to her feet, wide awake.

She stared at Blythe in surprise, her mouth a thin line.

"Get out of my inn." Blythe squinted at the girl, and watched her pale.

"What? Why?" She gritted out, sleep straining her voice.

"We're closed."

Blythe settled for something simple.

But honestly? She was growing scared. She was scared of wearing this girl out. Of this girl wearing her out. Of being alone with this girl for any longer, oh, boy.

Of a lot she was scared.

Rayin seemed to see behind her white lie and dismissed it with a smile. "Will I see you again soon perhaps? I don't make it in very often.."

Blythe was held in surprise.

"You want- you want to see me again?" She whispered, aghast.

Rayin laughed, that sweet, sweet, laugh.

"Why of course, we are companions, no?" She smiled almost mockingly at Blythe.

And then Blythe did something she hadn't in awhile.

She laughed back.

Her laugh was light, genuine, and sounded like moonlight, if there was a sound for it.

The girl trilled for several seconds before nodding jerkily. "You will see me soon."

And with that, Rayin smiled and left. But not before stopping at the doorway and calling over her shoulder.

"Bring some of that lovely mead and meet me by the entrance at moonhigh, tomorrow night!" And she was off.

The rest of the day, that night and the next day was spent thinking about Rayin.

Blythe cleaned ruthlessly in an attempt to get the girl off her mind.

What was she doing to her?

She cleaned enough to where there was no cleaning left so she stopped to write in her room and draw.

Things she loved to do.

She drew those icy eyes and her long hair and _her_.

And she wrote about her.

Blythe knew this infatuation was unhealthy but god it felt so good.

And then it was near moonhigh and she snuck out of the inn, while the couple was working, and off towards the high wall of brambles that marked the entrance of the community. And she waited.

And waited.

And the moon shone high into the sky and began to lower before the brambles shuffled and out came a hand.

It swiftly grasped onto Blythe's sleeve and pulled her through to the other side. Where Rayin then wordlessly led the girl to the right, into the woods. Blythe questioned where they were heading many times but never got anything more than a hush.

Many minutes passed before the trees broke into an opening, a hill in the middle rose up and on top was a flattened blanket and a basket of fruits and bread assortments and two mugs.

Blythe gasped and stepped past the girl to climb up the hill and look at the sheet and the food.

A tear shined upon her cheek and slithered down to her jaw.

Rayin approached her with raised brows and beckoned her to sit.

They both did such, settling down to look up at the vast night sky, Dotted with stars.

The three moons all shone, overlapping one another slightly, and all at the peak of full, excepting the littlest one which laid in the front as a crescent.

"This is... Beautiful." Blythe finally said after much time and reached for some bread.

Rayin grunted acknowledgement and poured some mead.

And they sat in each other's company that night.

Nary saying another word.

Once the moons faded and the sun began to rise, Blythe stood, thanked the girl, and readied to scurry off home with a, "Tomorrow night?"

And then a returned,

"Tomorrow night."

And thus, for many moons this was their routine.

Every night they would blanket and watch the stars,

And after a week of silence they soon began speaking.

They talked about everything.

They talked about their pasts, their presents their futures.

And then they joked and told stories and grew friendly.

Much friendly.

They even began to hang in public, too.

And upon nine months of the white elves arrival, with Blythe's mind even worse infected with Rayin and their friendship beginning a new.. Sensuality of sorts,

They were to meet at the inn for a simple brunch.

But Blythe was feeling rather.. Odd.

She had been feeling a more sensual connection to this girl, and she felt very inclined to dream and think rather..

Let's stick with sensually,

About Rayin.

And she didn't know what to think.

But nine months in and this was the first time she thought like /this./

She closed the inn for privacy and while the couple was away she set out assortments of meats and bread for the two to split. And they ate.

Rayin was mid telling a story and stopped for a moment to recall something when she bit her lip in thought.

And for some reason Blythe had to close her legs tightly.

And thus her mind took control.

Rayin continued on to ramble angrily about a fuck up that morning during scouting and was passionately gesturing and the yadda and Blythe couldn't even understand what she was saying as her imagination went elsewhere.

Her Hand to her hair and her back to the wall.

She stopped and straightened herself for a moment.

This was unladylike!

She turned to try and incorporate back into Rayin's storytelling but was soon encumbered by nasty thoughts.

Rayin sliding over the table to take her nape and roughly push them together in a dance of tongues. She, taking Blythe by the bottom, and hoisting her against the wall, and then taking Blythe by the front and hoisting her upon the palms of her hands.

Blythe's legs shook and her thighs clenched together.

She bit her lip and felt her breath hitch,

Oh boy this was so wrong but just felt so.

So good.

Brunch passed on and the girl had to dismiss herself to continue to go out to scout the woods.

After a little while Blythe found out she was an aspiring druid just like herself. So they often trained and things together.

They both dreamed of joining the nearby Druid Coven, but they knew it would be hard.

But with Blythe's superior intelligence and wisdom compared to the other druids of her age, and with Rayin's dexterity, strength and speed.

They both did not doubt for a second they would be hand picked for this task.

A month passed by since the brunch incident and Blythe's mind still was rampant with Rayin.

And their companionship just grew stronger.

It had been ten months since the white elves had moved in, and even though they didn't associate as often everyone was doing well.

Upon that tenth month on the new moon Blythe went out to the hill she met Rayin at every night.

They never grew weary of each other's company and always had new things to talk about.

Even though sometimes they just enjoyed the silence of each other and, for awhile they had cuddled upon the lush grass, just the holding of one another.

But back up, Blythe was waiting atop the hill for Rayin one night, her jaw raised high to watch the moons on the horizon when a rustle in the woods frightened her. She leapt back and went for her scimitar when Rayin stormed out, and marched straight towards her.

"Rayin?" Blythe beckoned.

No reply.

She was marching headfast towards the white elf with a blank expression. Her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Blythe froze as the girl stopped in front of her, standing slightly taller and just towering over her in silence.

"Rayin?" Her voice no more than a squeak.

A hand gripped the back of her head and fingers tangled into her hair.

Another hand grabbed her hip roughly and shoved her pelvis into that of Rayin's, and with that their faces were a hairsbreadth away. And suddenly the words spilled from Rayin's lips as soft as the velvet sky and as genuine as the galaxies above.

"I love you."

And their faces slowly met and they danced upon one another's lips throughout the night.

They did more than just that but the night itself ended with a new feeling in Blythe's gut.

Almost a feeling of accomplishment. As if she had been working towards achieving this state her whole life.

And boy it felt beautiful.

The previous months were spent with them cuddling, hugging and being physically friendly but never did Blythe realize that she was in love.

That she had loved this girl.

She thus held her hand and they kissed and romantically took an incline for the best.

And two months later they both received a dove from the druid's coven inviting them to join them.

And Rayin lifted Blythe with a spin and they celebrated pompously.

And accepted it.

Upon one year of her arrival.

Blythe had fallen in love,

And with a girl.

What played out next is for nine years the two worked under the ruthlessly hard working and wise paws of the dozen best druids on this side of Faërun.

They both had different skill sets so had to work in different fields and did not see each other often.

But when they did they often rambled on about stories and stargazed like before and recited poetry or song or shared drawings for one another and often they shared gifts and the list goes on.

And thus they lived like this for nine years.

And nothing could have been more difficult, yet more wonderful than their love.

They both matured and evolved and grew exponentially.

And both came out to be better than anything. Into brilliant, charming, strong and wise women of the fair elven race.

And they grew romantically more than anything.

Nothing could tear them apart.

Two weeks had passed since they had seen each other last and finally they were able to meet.

They met in solitude and Blythe seemed restlessly excited.

When Rayin asked her what was on her mind she melted like wax at her wonderful situation.

You see, Blythe was older than Rayin by less than a year human-wise.

So when she was 18- Human.

Or about 110 years old.

She was ruled old enough to leave the wilderness they called home, to adventure.

And her first mission to finalize her as a true druid was to deliver a package a few cities away.

Rayin was uneasy but more than anything her love for the white elf was dire, and she did not doubt her power. So she kissed the girl with a passion of fire and let the girl go off into the night. Expecting her within the moon to return.

Three moons passed and no one had heard of or seen Blythe since.

And Rayin became feverishly worried.

Upon the third full moon she waited on the hill were they would see each other and sat reminiscing about Blythe when the woods around her teemed in life.

Out stepped the druids of the grove and each were reciting hymns of foul language and curses.

The elder stepped forward, her name was a many but everyone called her MoonBear.

MoonBear screamed out, stepping forward and pointing an accusing finger at the startled Rayin.

"You have offended mother Ehlonna with your foul ways!"

Rayin stood straight, glancing frantically among the singing druids and aghast, she called out.

"And what have I done so foul, mother of claw?"

"You and the young wolven of bright mind and brighter soul."

Blythe.

"Have done disgusting actions that will affect you both tediously!" She screamed and the druids intensified in song.

"You are young and naive, and thus you will be settled as banished from these wilds," the druids all ripped into wild shapes of assorts and began to roar and screech and bottleneck Rayin backwards. Sending her to the woods.

"Banished forever!" The leader screamed before her skin, too, shed and out came a gnarled dire bear of a deep gray.

The druids, all in forms of beastly animals, all charged after Rayin and thus, pushed her out of the forest. At the edge awaited eyes glowing from the nature's casters as Rayin froze to watch.

Out called out Moonbear once more.

"You will learn the error of your ways and evolve to mate properly or so help you, Ehlonna will smite you where you stand!"

Rayin began to rage and went to step back into her homeland but was charged by the druids. So she kept backing away.

"Blythe was of mature age and thus we destroyed her.

We purified her from this land!" And with that.

Rayin turned and ran away into the night.

Rayin first headed away from the coast, her emotions making her illusive and crazed for many a week.

But after several months passed by she settled in a small town for awhile.

And she was alive,

But she did not live.

She sheltered among a human family and nary moved from her bed for four years.

She moved to eat and to write.

But mostly settled to thought.

And four years came and went before she realized she needed to move on.

It's what Blythe would have wanted.

So six more years went by and it struck the tenth year of her part of her lifetime mate, Blythe.

And she had worked around the small town as a scout and hunter.

And soon she grew nary bored and needed to move on.

So she packed her things and began to head towards the coasts in hopes of starting off as a hire-sword or a mercenary.

She took her time and went from city to city, from town to town, settling a few times for business was high and nay.

She spent two years traveling jig-jagged towards the coast.

Twelve damn years had passed.

Twelve years.

And Rayin grew much less happy and never stopped thinking about Blythe.

Not once.

She constantly wrote about her and anytime she heard rumor of a druid or a white elf nearby she would stop and investigate.

She then hit the coast and traveled jig-jaggedly down it. Spending another year doing such, as she settled many a time in one place or the next.

Thirteen years.

She stopped at one city known as Waterdeep for another entire year and a half.

Waterdeep was almost the capital of Faërun.

No, it pretty much /was/ the capital.

It was highly populated and gained Rayin quite the coin.

Fourteen years and eleven months had passed since she saw her Blythe.

Fourteen years and eleven months.

Following a lead of a disappearance of a nearby village population, Rayin found herself wandering in the woods to go investigate when she came upon Fenrir, a black dire tiger cub, and his mother's corpse.

The fey gathered around the cub, protecting it from more poachers, left her alone with this new companion and she spent a week hiding in the woods with him before her capture by an ogre.

She then found herself locked up with many others and then soon found them all working together as a group, as a party, to escape.

She had not made friends for many years and was actually sorely happy to have met these folks.

They escaped the dungeon they were in but nary with a few cuts and scrapes and they were lead out by a fiery female who called herself Jyke.

She promised them shelter for awhile and maybe companionship, so she lead them a day and a half away to another set of woods and to an old campsite.

She let everybody settle on bedrolls and rest for a day and some.

And when everyone was well rested one stood up, a ranger human named Aegis, and suggested we leave, as their orc captors were still hunting them down.

Jyke, who was constantly awake and sitting on a log outside of camp and looking out into the woods, refused to move.

She kept saying she had to wait for it.

And so we waited another day in restlessness before the two human companions, Aegis and Wilhelm, pleaded her to leave.

"Not yet!... we must wait for it."

And they tried to beckon her but she just shrugged them off without a word.

And thus the sun rose on the third day and when everyone began to threaten to abandon Jyke she stood up and stared, smiling, into the woods.

And this was it.

Out trotted a wolf of white, her eyes a bright and shining teal, and she walked out of the dark and into the light and shone brilliantly before turning into a fair white elf.

A white elf with a bright mind but even brighter soul.

Into Rayin's lost love.

There, before Rayin's tearing eyes,

Stood Blythe.


End file.
